


Turn the Page

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam reads audio books, M/M, boxer ronan, ronan records, thats it, thats the story, they're cute and flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Ronan was trying not to stare at the man who had just entered the next room. But it was difficult, maybe impossible. This week he was working with Adam Parrish, who happened to be one of the best known voice in audio books, which may not mean much to the average person but to someone who worked in the industry Adam was a celebrity.





	Turn the Page

Ronan was trying not to stare at the man who had just entered the next room. But it was difficult, maybe impossible. This week he was working with Adam Parrish, who happened to be one of the best known voice in audio books, which may not mean much to the average person but to someone who worked in the industry Adam was a celebrity. 

Ronan had listened to all of his books, enjoying his smooth, consistent voice across a variety of genres. He had a way of making the readers feel like a part of the story, adding fear to his voice when the hero was in trouble and sometimes nearly chuckling at the jokes. He had fallen for Adam’s careful pronunciation and how, occasionally, a hint of his accent would slip in. Ronan loved that the most, hearing the tinge of a Southern bite on his otherwise smooth speech.

He had only seen pictures of Adam, gracing the back of audio books or from occasional interviews. He always had the same intense but quiet expression, his dusty hair falling gently over his eyes as he spoke, his normal voice less confident but somehow more musical than his reading one. 

So perhaps Ronan had a bit of a crush on him but there was nothing wrong with that. It was a small industry and there weren’t many attractive men who recorded books. And Ronan thought he was safe because he’d never actually meet the guy. 

But now he was here and Ronan would be working with him all week. He was trying not to panic as he thought about it- a week of watching Adam through the glass, a week of listening to him talk. 

It was going to be a long week. 

Then he noticed that Adam was waving at him. Embarrassed and wondering how long he’d been waving, Ronan flipped on the mic.

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Adam said, giving him a small smile. They’d already gone over the details of the book- expected length, anything the author requested. For that they’d been in the same room and Ronan had survived, he was sure he could make it through this too. 

“Let’s make shit happen.” Ronan said, turning off the mic and counting down the time on his fingers. At 1 Adam started reading and Ronan listening. It was some pulpy fantasy book that Ronan would never have picked up in a store but he found himself sucked in as he listened to Adam. It was even better with Adam in the next room, Ronan got to watch him talk, how his lips wrapped around the words and how his expression changed from scene to scene. He really got into it, angry then disappointment crossed his face as the main character betrayed his father. Ronan was enthralled.

Even better were his hands. When a character got excited or angry Adam would gesture with them, throwing them up in the air or curling them into fists. If he wasn’t using them he’d rest them on top of the small desk. That gave Ronan a chance to admire them- the long tapered fingers that looked surprisingly worn and rough for his line of work. Idly, Ronan wondered if one of his hobbies involved working with his hands, maybe a wood maker or mechanic.

“Aw Shit.” Adam swore, breaking his rhythm. “I think I messed up that name.” 

Ronan checked his screen, grateful that it was paying attention when he wasn’t. “Yea, it’s Vis-er-lAY not Vis-er-lEy.” Ronan corrected. “Fucking fantasy names.”

Adam chuckled, nodding. “Alright, I’ll start over.” The other man took a long drink of water, giving Ronan another chance to look at those hands, and then signaled that he was ready.

They finished out the day without any other major incidents. Ronan forgot to tell him to pause once or twice and Adam flubbed a word or two but overall it was a success. The hardest part for him was trying to figure out how he was supposed to watch and listen to Adam without actually staring at him like a creep. By the end of the day he hadn’t figured it out. 

“Great job, we should have this wrapped up by the end of the week.” Ronan said, leaning against the doorframe as he waited for Adam to pack up his things. 

Adam nodded, standing and stretching. “Thanks, these days are so long but I supposed I can’t complain, I get to talk for a living and read books before other people.” He smiled at Ronan before walking over to him. “I’m starved, is there anywhere to eat near here?”

“There’s a semi-shitty burger place a block away or a less shitty pizza place in two.” 

“Pizza sounds alright.” Adam stood in front of Ronan, watching him, until Ronan realized he was blocking his exit and moved. 

“See you tomorrow.” Ronan told him, waiting for Adam to walk past. 

Adam shook his head, “You’re coming with me. I don’t know where this mediocre pizza place is.” 

He hesitated, wondering how he was going to get through an entire meal with Adam but the other man was there, watching him and waiting, and Ronan couldn’t do anything but nod. He followed Adam out of the studio and directed him to the restaurant. 

“Why are you in town?” Ronan asked as they sat, trying to think of anything that wouldn’t be weird. He knew that Adam didn’t live here, otherwise they would have worked together before now. 

“Visiting a friend.” He replied, eyes scanning the menu. He set it down. “Since you know the place why don’t you order for us? I don’t have any allergies.”

Ronan frowned. This felt like a test and he didn’t know the answer. He ordered two beers and a pepperoni pizza with green peppers. 

“If you’re visiting a friend why are you with me?” Ronan asked once the waiter took their menus. 

“That’s a rude question.”

“I’m a rude person.” He replied, leaning back. He was rude but he was also nervous, the question had slipped out. And he wanted to know. 

To his surprise, the sides of Adam’s mouth quirked up. He looked amused not annoyed. “I didn’t exactly tell the friend I was coming to town. So he’s busy tonight and I didn’t want to spend the whole evening alone in a hotel room.” 

“I suppose I should be grateful that I’m more appealing than a shitty hotel room.”

“You certainly are.”

As Ronan tried to parse out what that meant their beers came. “Well, to not being alone in a hotel room.” He said, raising his glass to Adam, who smiled and clinked his cup before taking a drink. 

“How’d you get into this line of work?” Adam asked. 

Ronan shrugged. “I like reading, it’s easy work, don’t have to talk to a lot of people and the hours don’t suck.” 

“Dream job material.” Adam replied and Ronan nodded. He did actually like the job a lot but he didn’t want to explain why. It was embarrassing to explain how much books meant to him, how he spent summers reading them out in fields, escaping into them when everything else sucked. 

“What about you?”

Adam leaned back, conversation paused as their pizza came and both grabbed a slice. He spoke as he carefully cut off a bit of pizza. “It started because it was something I could do around other jobs. I recorded in my house, in the pantry. I could do it whenever I had time. Then people liked it and I got asked to come in more and more. I quit my other jobs and started doing this. I like that I can work from wherever and get some say in the books I record.” He took a bite, chewing carefully. “And, like you said, I don’t have to interact with a lot of other people while I do it. Plus, the greatest workplace injury is a sore throat.”

Ronan wanted to ask why Adam had asked him to dinner if he didn’t want to interact with people but decided against it. He didn’t need to tempt fate.  Instead he nodded then, pointing to the slice, asked, “What do you think?”

“Perfectly mediocre.” He replied, smiling at Ronan. He rolled his eyes and picked up his own slice, digging in. 

To his excitement, Adam started asking about his favorite books and he found out that a series Adam read was one of his favorites too. It wasn’t long before they were ordering more beer and comparing notes and guesses for what would happen next. 

“The spellcaster- Cass- I think she’s evil. She’s going to turn on them.” Ronan told him, finishing his second beer. 

“I would never!” Adam replied, using his voice for Cass. Both laughed. “I think you’re right, I get vibes from her. But I think she’ll have some tragic backstory as a reason.”

“The best villains always have one.”

Adam nodded then leaned in, nearly dropping his voice to a whisper. “I’m recording the next one in a month.”

Ronan nearly dropped his slice. “Shit. You lucky bastard.”

Adam grinned. “Maybe I’ll send you some spoilers.” 

“That’d be wicked.” Then he paused. “But I don’t know if I trust you. What if you send me fake ones?” 

Now Adam laughed, his eyes crinkling, “Well you wouldn’t know for a long time. You would have to trust me.”

“I trust you.” Ronan said, a little too quickly. He felt his face flush, it was a stupid thing to say because the smile dropped from Adam’s face and Ronan felt himself flush slightly. “I mean- you said your favorite character was Sampson. You probably don’t have a lying bone in your body.”

It worked. Adam seemed to relax again and smiled. The pair went back to discussing the books and before Ronan knew it almost two hours had passed. He went to pick up the check that had been waiting for them for a while but as he did Adam plucked it from his fingers. “I invited you out, I’ll pay.”

Ronan opened his mouth to argue but Adam was already handing his credit card over to the waiter. He looked at Ronan. “You saved me from an evening of eating on a bed and watching shitty TV. Let me say thank you.”

Ronan was still unhappy but he nodded. “Next time I’m buying though.” He didn’t think through how it sounded until the words had left his mouth but Adam grinned in response.

“Deal.” 

Adam signed the receipt and the two left, both started to walk back to the studio then Ronan stopped. “I’m that way.” He said, jerking his thumb behind the studio and to his car. 

“I’m that way.” Adam replied, pointing in the opposite direction. 

They both paused, looking at each other. “Well, bye.” Ronan said, abruptly turning towards his car and leaving Adam.

It wasn’t until he got home that he wondered if that had been a date. He didn’t think so- like Adam said, he didn’t have any other plans besides sitting in his hotel room. He couldn’t deny that if it had been a date it would have been the best one he’d be on in a long time. 

The next day Adam was already waiting outside when Ronan showed up. “You’re eager.” He commented, unlocking the studio door. 

“Hotels are boring.” Adam told him, slipping inside before Ronan. “I’m ready to start working. I drank some tea this morning so my voice is healed and ready.” Adam raised a hand to his throat and ran his fingers over it, drawing Ronan’s eyes to his his fingers and neck. A double whammy. He felt himself grow warm and looked away, muttering something about checking sound levels.

Adam took his place in the other room, getting adjusted and sipping from a thermos. 

As Ronan set up he tried not to watch Adam. It was nearly impossible. He kept glancing over when he saw Adam moving, flipping through the script or walking around the small room. Once he was finally set up he tapped on the glass, getting Adam’s attention. He gestured to the headphones, telling Adam to put them on. “Ready to get started?” He asked and Adam flashed him a thumbs up. 

The day started much like yesterday, Adam reading, Ronan occasionally correcting him, until they reached a new chapter that had words like ‘thrusting’ and ‘throbbing’ and suddenly the room grew warmer. Adam was professional- Ronan thought he saw a whisper of a blush at first but it died down quickly. It was Ronan who couldn’t handle listening to Adam casually describe sexual acts. 

“Uh,” Ronan cleared his throat. “You missed the word ‘hard’ before length there.” He hoped that Adam didn’t look over because he knew his face was bright red. 

“Oh,” He watched as the blush re-appeared on Adam’s cheeks. “You’re right. I’ll start over.” As Adam began reading again Ronan noticed his accent bleeding through, the words getting longer and more Southern. It wasn’t enough for Ronan to stop him, just enough for him to notice. 

They finished the chapter and Adam stood, letting Ronan know he was leaving the room. Ronan stopped the recording and waited for Adam to enter his room. 

“I need a break. Maybe some lunch.” 

Usually Ronan would work through lunch but he wasn’t about to argue with the attractive blue eyed man standing in front of him. “What were you thinking?” He asked. 

Adam leaned against the counter, thinking. Then he declared, “I’ll take the finest chinese food that delivers to these parts.”

Ronan shook his head, wondering how the man didn’t weigh more if he lived off a diet of take out. But he didn’t argue, instead pulling up a local chinese place that delivered, both of them placing an order and then moving to the small waiting room.

“Why do you have this? Does anyone ever wait here?” Adam asked, sitting on the worn loveseat.

“Not really.” Ronan fell next to him. The couch was small enough that they were nearly couching. Adam’s legs swayed, touching Ronan’s knee. “But the boss likes it. Thinks it’s professional.” 

Adam hummed his understanding, standing to look at the photos on the walls. Book covers of audio books they’d recorded, most over five years old. 

“What are you doing with your friend tonight?” Ronan asked, watching how Adam’s hands ran over the frame. 

“Not sure. I’m going over for dinner. Maybe we’ll go boating or something after.” 

Ronan laughed but then realized that Adam was serious. “You’re friends with someone who owns a boat?”

“Not my first choice, believe me.”

“The boat or the friend?” 

Adam laughed. “Boat. I didn’t have a choice with the friend, he choose me.” Adam finished surveying the room and sat back down, leaning back and looking at him. “What about you? Any plans?”

He shrugged. “Boxing practice. That’s it.”

“Taking lessons?”

“I teach.” He said. “Have for a few years.” 

Adam looked impressed. “You’ll have to show me some moves later.” 

Was this flirting? Ronan still wasn’t sure. But he nodded. “I’d be happy to.” A smile stretched over Adam’s face, one that Ronan was getting used to seeing. 

When their food came Ronan laid everything out on the table, watching as Adam expertly grabbed an egg roll with his chopsticks, dipping it into the sauce and taking a large bite. 

“Do you want some?” Adam asked, noticing his gaze. He nodded, assuming that Adam would slide him the other one. Instead he dipped his own, putting a hand under it to catch any dripping sauce, and then leaned in holding it to Ronan’s mouth. He hesitated then leaned in too, taking a bite of the eggroll while Adam watched him, a ghost of a smile still on his lips. 

Shit he liked this guy. 

“They’re good.” Adam said. “But I guess you already knew that.” 

“Kinda.” Ronan moved to his food, opening the container and grabbing a piece of pork and eating it. Adam was still watching him. “You want some?” Adam nodded and Ronan fed him, mirroring what Adam had done. 

The pair spent far too long on their lunch break, feeding each other from take out containers. They moved closer, thighs pressed together and now Ronan was sure this was flirting. He was far from an expert in it but Adam’s teasing and the feeding lead him to be certain.

But Adam never made a move to kiss him, or do anything besides feed him wontons so Ronan didn’t either. He wasn’t in a hurry, he liked being this close to Adam, watching him smile and make jokes.

“We probably need to get back to work, huh?” Adam said an hour later, when all the boxes were empty and both were stuffed. 

“Keep the lights on and all that shit.” Ronan agreed, standing. He offered Adam a hand, pulling him up and holding him a second longer than necessary. If Adam noticed he didn’t say anything, just stepped back and into his booth. 

The afternoon was uneventful and, with some disappointment, Ronan realized that they had less than a day’s worth of reading left. 

“Enjoy your boat.” He said as they went outside, about to part ways.

“Enjoying your boxing.” Adam replied, doing a poor impression of jabbing at Ronan. 

He laughed, “You do need a lesson.”

“Maybe tomorrow.” Adam said and Ronan could have sworn that he winked at him before turning away.

The next day Ronan was there early, trying not to pace around the small area. He had kept messing up at practice yesterday, enough that his friend Noah noticed and called him out, telling him to go home already. That hadn’t helped because then Ronan was alone with his thoughts. He ended up going for a long run at night, trying to tire himself out.

It had been a long time since he’d dated someone, even longer since it was someone he liked and not a blind date. If Adam was interested he wasn’t sure what he’d do. Ronan had never been a one night stand person and, by nature of the fact that Adam was just visiting, that was what this was, even if he wanted to pretend otherwise. 

But he was probably getting ahead of himself. Feeding each other eggrolls wasn’t exactly a first date. It may not have meant anything. 

Adam came in, offering Ronan a wide smile. “I like your shirt.” He said, fingering the fabric. “It’s soft.”

Okay he really wasn’t imagining things. 

“Let’s get started, I think we can wrap this up today.” He said, stepping back. Adam looked disappointed but Ronan was already going to the sound room. He couldn’t do this. It wasn’t him. 

But once Adam started reading Ronan, again, couldn’t tear his eyes away. He watched the other man’s expressions and how his lips curled around the words and admitted that he wanted those lips on him, foolish as it was. 

The morning went quickly and they were nearly done, probably under two hours left, when Adam signalled he needed a break. The two went back into the waiting room where both stood, Ronan waiting for Adam to speak. 

“Might be time for that boxing lesson.” He said, looking hopefully at Ronan.

He nodded, swallowing his nerves then started to explained. He took Adam’s hand in his own, showing him the proper technique. “Don’t tuck your thumb in your fist, you’ll break it. You want to hit with your first two knuckles,” He slid his thumb over Adam’s knuckles, feeling the room grow warm around him. “Take a step in as you punch, it’ll give you more weight, keep your shoulders square. Got it?” 

Adam laughed, “No, not at all.” 

Ronan stepped back, holding his hands up. “Punch me, it’ll make more sense.”

Adam looked down at his hands then at Ronan. “What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t.” 

Adam threw a lazy punch, extending his arm and nearly missing Ronan’s hand. “This time try to aim a little. And keep your shoulders square.” 

Adam rolled his eyes but tried again, this time stepping in too much and tripping. Ronan caught his shoulders, ensuring he didn’t fall. “Not better.” He told the other man.

“Yea, thanks.” Adam straightened but didn’t move back, instead sticking his tongue out at Ronan. He forced himself to let go of Adam, telling him to try again. Adam did, this time at least hitting Ronan’s hand. 

“You punch like my grandma.” Ronan told him. “Stop punching with your shoulders.”

“I’ve never done this!” He protested. “And that advice doesn't mean shit.”

Unthinking, Ronan moved behind Adam, holding his shoulders like he had for many students. “Now punch, right in front of you.” When Adam did Ronan held his shoulders in place. “See the difference?”

Adam nodded, craning his neck to look at him. They were close, Ronan could see the green flecks in Adam’s eyes. “That helped.” He said quietly, turning so he was facing Ronan. He knew he should step back, move so he wasn’t there, crowding Adam’s space.  But even as he screamed for his body to do just that he found he couldn’t. 

Adam seemed to have no such issues. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Ronan’s while his hands cupped Ronan’s face. Ronan leaned into the kiss, forgetting for a second about his rules and why this was a bad idea. Adam’s tongue prodded his lips and Ronan opened his mouth, letting their tongues slide against each other.  If Ronan thought that Adam’s lips and hands were appealing before it skyrocketed now that they were pressed to him. His hands protectively grabbed Adam’s waist, holding him close. 

Then Adam was pushing him onto the small couch and climbing on top of him and Ronan finally came to his senses. 

“Wait.” He said, putting a hand on Adam’s chest.

Adam stopped immediately, confused. “Did I misread this?” He asked, brows furrowed. “You’re dating someone aren’t you? Fuck.” He started to get up but Ronan grabbed his wrist, needing to explain.

“No. Fuck, no it’s not that. It’s the opposite.” Adam stopped, waiting for him to continue and Ronan dropped his hold. “I’m not someone who can do this casually. “ 

“This?” 

“This.” Ronan confirmed, gesturing between them. “It’s not who I am. I’m an all or nothing person.” 

Adam smiled, nodding. “I could have guessed that.”

“So you should-” Ronan gestured for Adam to get off him, already hating himself a little. It wasn’t often that he had a hot guy climb on him and now he was practically shoving one off. 

But Adam didn’t move. “It’s not.” He said. 

“Not what?”

“Casual.” Adam’s hands fell to Ronan’s chest. “It’s not casual. Or it doesn’t have to be.” 

“I also suck at long distance. Ask my friends, I never answer my phone.” Ronan was starting to get uncomfortable with Adam in his lap, knowing that an issue would soon arise. 

“Me too.” 

“Well fuck Parrish, then what are you saying?” 

Adam looked down then replied, “I’m moving here. That’s why I’m here this week, I was looking at apartments.” 

“Why’d you say you were here for a friend then?”

“He was the secondary reason. And the primary one for me moving here. He thinks I’m lonely.” 

“Are you?” 

Adam chuckled. “You want to discuss that right now?” He rolled his hips, making Ronan’s eyes flutter shut. 

“I want to take you out to dinner.” 

“Now?” Adam looked surprised. 

“No not now it’s lunch time. Jesus Parrish, learn the mealtimes.” 

Now Adam laughed, rolling his eyes. He crawled off Ronan, offering him a hand and pulling him up. “Fine, when is an acceptable dinner time?”  
“6, tonight. There’s a good sushi place nearby.” 

Adam nodded. “Fine. It’s a date.” 

They smiled at each other, reminding Ronan of being fifteen again then he added, “We still have to go back to work.” 

“Slave driver.” Adam replied, still smiling. 

Ronan found that work went much faster when he had permission to stare at Adam. 


End file.
